


This is Why Kidnapping is Bad.

by Rainamae114



Series: Kidnapped [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Stupidity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: Gavin gets himself kidnapped. His kidnappers get a little more than they bargained for when they realized who they caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I got bored a work and did a thing. Please be gentle.

It was a shitty day in Los Santos, raining and windy. The air brisk and cold, but that didn't stop Gavin from going for a walk. Growing up in Britain, weather like this was par for the course. The crew was laying low after a heist, but where Gavin was the tech guy, no one quite knew his face. If he did go out on jobs, he was the Golden Boy. Always dressed to the nines in expensive clothes. His hair gelled to perfection, and his aviators over his eyes.

Now though, he was wearing a over-sized sweatshirt - probably Jack’s - and jeans. Keeping his head low with his hood pulled up to keep the rain out of his face, he was walking with no real plan. The rest of the crew was at a safe house outside the city, leaving Gavin alone. Left to his own devices he got antsy, fast. 

He figured in weather like this that few people would be out and he would be relatively safe. This was Los Santos, though, no one was ever completely safe.

Gavin didn’t notice the small group that was coming up behind him, at least until it was too late. The group of three crept up behind Gavin. One of the men was able to get his arm around Gavin and put a cloth to his mouth. The other two grabbed Gavin’s hands and feet, while he tried to struggle. Gavin put up a good fight. He was thrashing around trying to get out of their hands, but the chloroform ended up being too much. Eventually, he passed out, and the group was able to move swiftly to an alleyway to await pick up.

“That was almost too easy,” one of the men said to the others. The other two men laughed as a van pulled up. They loaded Gavin into the backseat and drove off.

******

Several minutes later, the van pulled up to a small, nondescript warehouse in the Vespucci Beach area. It was the perfect place for a group like this. The three men and the driver, a woman, hopped out of the van and quickly moved Gavin inside. They put him on a small cot in a tiny dark room in the back of the warehouse. In the hustle of lying him down, his sweatshirt hood fell off allowing the group to clearly see the face of their victim. He had messy light brown hair and a light tan. The man was handsome, even though he had a abnormally large nose.

“Shit, I recognise him,” the woman said. She reached over and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. There on his forearm was an unforgettable tattoo - a black circle with a green star in the middle. The sign of the Fake AH Crew. “We are so fucked.”

The woman dropped Gavin’s arm running out of the room. The three men followed her into what seemed to be a small conference room.

The woman, a petite blonde was pacing back and forth in the room. She reached for her husband, a tall muscular blonde man. “James, we need to bring him back, NOW!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

It wasn’t James who answered. It was a shorter man with dark hair and a beard. “Elyse, you are crazy. We aren’t giving him back, think of the money we could get! This guy definitely has people that will pay for him.”

Elyse turned to look at her coworker, she shook her head. “You don’t get it. Did you see his tattoo?”

Adam nodded, “Yeah, it was a circle with a star. Who the fuck cares?” He was looking at the other men, decidedly worried a little for Elyse’s sanity.

“No”, she sighed, “It’s not just that, it’s the last symbol we are going to see when we die. It’s the sign of Ramsey’s crew… The Fake AH crew.”

The men’s eyes went wide. The third man, Lawrence with dark hair and glasses, broke his silence by mumbling out a small “fuck”.

Adam sank into a chair at the table in the center of the room, running his hands over his face. “This is very not good. I heard that Ramsey places GPS trackers in each of his main crew. Do you think that’s true?”

The rest of the group just looked at Adam, thousands of thoughts running through their heads.

***

Back in the small dark room, Gavin started to come to. He slowly blinked open his eyes; his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He carefully sat up, felt his head start to spin, and groaned. God, he hated chloroform. There were so many other ways to knock a person out but, no, these assholes just had to use chloroform.

He held his head in his hands. Geoff was going to be pissed, meaning Gavin was never going to be able to leave the base by himself again.

With a quick thought, he reached to the neckline of his sweatshirt, relieved to find his necklace. He was glad that whoever kidnapped him did not take this off. Gavin pulled the necklace - a creeper pendant - out from under his sweatshirt. In the Fake AH, everyone was given a necklace with a pendant on it. Each pendant has a companion, that when a small button was pressed a ping will go off on the companion’s, sending them the location of the wearer. Michael’s pendant, a Minecraft Diamond, was the companion to his creeper. He pressed the small button on the back of the pendant, knowing that Michael will get the ping and will be able to look up his GPS’s location. 

He knew his crew was a ways out of the city so it would take some time before they were able to come and rescue him. He laid back on the cot. It was an uncomfortable military style cot, but it was better than the floor.

He didn’t know how long he had been out, nor how much time had passed before the door to the room opened. A tall blonde man walked in, trying to make himself look intimidating. He was carrying a tray with a sandwich and bottle of water, but in reality, he just looked uncomfortable. The man was looking everywhere, except for Gavin, which, made Gavin realize he had the upper hand.

“You know you’re dead, right?” Gavin asked, grinning up at his captor.

The man winced a little, placed the tray at the end of the cot and swiftly moved out of the room. If the man had a tail it would have been between his legs. Gavin let out a small chuckle, sitting up and inspecting the tray. The bottle of water, untouched and unopened upon inspection, so he figured it would be okay. Getting more comfortable on the cot wasn’t an easy task, he popped open the water and began drinking.

He had no idea who the people were that kidnapped him, but he knew they knew who he was. They were most likely some small time outfit trying to make a quick buck on kidnapping and ransom. That could be a messy way to make money, rob a convenience store if you're that hard up for money! Sure, everyone knew that most of the store owners in the city had allied themselves with Geoff. In exchange for protection, they paid Geoff either in cash or in secrets. But honestly, they mostly paid in cash.

Some time went by, who knew how long. God, Gavin should really remember to put his watch on in the morning. The door to his “cell” opened again, this time a blonde woman stood in the doorway. She looked terrified, so Gavin smiled at her. “I know who you are.” She said, in a small voice.

Gavin grinned, “Well that's not fair, love, because I have no idea who you are.”

“You’re Ramsey’s Golden Boy. The guy everyone knows about but never sees.” The woman was doing everything in her power to not look at him.

Gavin let out a small laugh and sat up, moving the to edge of the cot, without tipping it over. “Then you know, sweetheart, that he is going to come for me. He is undoubtedly on his way here now. He is not going to be lenient on the people who knocked me out and kidnapped me. Now, love, why don’t you tell me the name of the crew who snatched me off the street?”

She put her hands up while shaking her head. She took a small step backwards, even though Gavin hadn’t made any attempt at attacking her. “We didn’t know it was you!” She exclaimed, eyes wide and frightened. “You looked like someone important, who wanted to hide who they were. We figured that we could get some good ransom money from rich parents. I was the one who recognized you when the guys brought you in. I used to work for a small drug ring that worked with Mr. Ramsey. Turns out my boss was skimming a little more off the top than we were aware. Your crew came in and killed everyone. I had been out on a job at that point, arrived back at the warehouse to a bloodbath. You and Ramsey were just leaving, and you were both laughing. I left that warehouse so fast, and never looked back.”

From his seat, Gavin could see the haunted look in her eyes. He remembered that day, and the crew of around 50 people. He was the one who had uncovered the theft, of course. He, Geoff, Michael and Ryan had gone into the warehouse to meet with the boss. They were to interrogate him and get him to admit his wrongdoings. Ray stationed across the street, sniping, and Jack was the getaway driver. Of course, the meeting went the way they knew it was going to - like shit. The guy got a bullet between his eyes, seconds later his security got the same treatment. One by one, they took out the crew. There was a bit of a firefight. The other crew were untrained and uncoordinated, so the fight was over before they knew it. The boss employed muscle, big guys with more muscle mass than brain activity. “The guy from IGN was an idiot. We had a deal, he got greedy. He knew what was going to happen if he broke the deal. He, evidently, did not give a shit about the people he employed. We thought we got everyone. You, my dear, were lucky.”

She nodded, “I was the only female on his crew, he sent me out to sweet talk his suppliers for better prices. I laid low for sometime after but then joined FunHaus. We are small, mostly petty theft right now. You were our first kidnapping. I am so sorry.” Her eyes were cast downward, she leaned up against the door frame. “I know your crew is coming for you, and I know that we are goners but I do just want to tell you something. Had we known who you were, we would have left you alone. My coworkers and I know how dangerous the Fake AH is. We have way more sense of self-preservation.”

Gavin sat back in his cot, leaning against the wall, pondering her words. He nodded, staring at the woman. “Love, Fake AH is on its way, they are going to come in their usual way, guns blazing. Even if it was a mistake grabbing me, you still did it. You kept me here even after you knew who I was, so therefore you will have to pay. You could have dropped me somewhere while I was still out, but no, you kept me here. While yes, you haven’t done anything to injure me, my crew will not see it like that. You may want to say your goodbyes.”

She squeaked, jumping a little, slowly backing out of the room. As she went to shut the door, Gavin said one more thing.

“And, darling, don’t try to run because I will find you, Elyse Willems.”

She shut the door, leaking against it to try and catch her breath and calm her heart. He knew her name, of course he did. She needed to tell the others, fast.  
*******

Elyse had just finished filling James and Adam in on their predicament. Lawrence had left the warehouse. He said it was to do some reconnaissance but the others knew he was running. He complained a lot so they just let him leave. He was kind of useless anyway.

Elyse told her crew the whole story of the Fake AH and how she knew that they were on there way. Both men wanted to run, go into hiding and live out the rest of their lives crime free.

“We can’t. Gavin knows my real name, he knows what at least two of us look like. Even if we run, he will find us. That's what Gavin does, he searches out people then calls in the attack dogs. Running will just prolong the inevitable. We stay and we fight. That’s all we can do.” Her shoulders dropped, her eyes sad, Elyse looked at her husband and her friend. “I am so sorry.”

James came forward to comfort his wife. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Then we try and fight.” He made eye contact with Adam over Elyse’s head. His eyes conveyed the truth of his feelings. He knew the truth, he had heard the stories. If someone crosses the Fake AH, it's a death sentence.

****

Gavin felt damn proud of himself. He stretched himself on the cot with a smug smile on his face. All he had to do now was wait for his friends. If his calculations were correct, they should be here any time. It wasn’t like the crew to do tons of planning for rescues, usually heading in guns blazing. Geoff Ramsey liked to put on a show.

Gavin heard the first bomb go off. From the sound of it, it came from the other side of the warehouse. A second bomb went off, this one closer. He could hear the yelling, though, he wasn’t sure whether it was friend or foe.

He could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, someone was running. The door to his cell flung open. There, standing with a large shit-eating grin, was no other than Michael Jones.

“What did you think of my entrance?” Michael asked. His curly reddish hair stuffed under a black beanie. He was wearing his signature brown leather coat, arms crossed at his chest.

Gavin laughed. “Six out of 10.” He stood up and walked over to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. “The explosion thing is so overdone! I did give you an extra point for style. The entrance to my cell was pretty bad ass. Though how did you do it without the cops noticing?” 

Michael’s jaw dropped. “Six out of 10? Dude, that deserved an eight at least!”

Gavin laughed again, leading the way out of the cell and down the hall to the right. Michael followed him a little crestfallen. Michael grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him in the other direction. “Hey, dumbass, you’re going the wrong way.”  
On the way through the facility, Michael told Gavin what happened during the explosions. The crew had able to capture three people, one woman and two men. The people had been found hiding in a small conference room. They were currently held, in a small room, on the other side of the warehouse. Michael then informed him that Jack, Jeremy and Ray were currently keeps LSPD busy on the other side of town. Something about fireworks, flares and old empty houses. 

“There were three men that captured me.” After Michael asked what he remembered. “One holding the bloody chloroform and the other two trying to subdue me. Unfortunately, I was a little too busy to get a good look at them. I didn’t see the woman until I woke up here. For kidnappers though, they were a little on the timid side. Other than the chloroform, they didn’t do anything to me.”

Michael stopped and looked at Gavin confused. “Did you just say they kidnapped you and then did nothing?” His eyes were wide as he shook his head.

Gavin shrugged, “They mistook me for someone else. Once they found out who I was, they were more afraid of me than I was of them.” He grinned, that was his favorite part.

Michael laughed and threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go watch them really be afraid.”

Gavin knew what that meant. The Vagabond was out to play.

***************************

When Michael and Gavin got to the room Ryan was keeping Gavin’s captors, Ryan was in full Vagabond mode. Gavin loved watching Ryan like this. He was tall, broad shouldered, six foot four feet of pure aggression.

Ryan was currently stalking around the three people tied up in the middle of the room. Ryan was done up, complete with the awesome blue and black leather jacket and skull mask. Gavin and Michael sidled up next to Geoff, who made himself comfortable seated on the floor. The pair settled in for the show.

Thy watched the group. The blonde man was sobbing, Elyse was stoic, and the other man looked like he was going to pee himself. The hard wooden chairs they were sat on had been tied in a triangle formation. Gavin’s captors were, then, bound with duct tape and taped to the chairs. From the look of the blonde man, there had been duct tape on their faces as well. Gavin was sure that Ryan had put it on there just to rip it off.

“James,” Gavin heard Ryan say to the sobbing man. Ryan leaned close to the man. “James, man the fuck up.”

Gavin laughed out loud. To his left, Geoff let out a loud guffaw. They watched as James flinched. For a muscular man, he has kind of a big baby.

Ryan began his slow pace around the three. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. “How can you kidnap someone and not be able to take the same treatment?”

“We didn’t hurt him!” The brown haired man exclaimed. “We even fed him!”

Ryan growled the name “Adam,” and moved to stand in front of the dark haired man. Gavin wondered how Ryan had managed to learn the names, but then thought better of it. Ryan was a creepy dude, some things were better left alone.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Ryan said. He had leaned forward, putting in hands on the back of the chair. He leaned menacingly over the shorter man.

From his spot on the other side of the room, Gavin could see Ryan’s eyes sparkling. Ryan got off on watching people squirm. Ryan leaned close to Adam, and Gavin could see the man shudder. Ryan must had said something to scare him that Gavin could not hear. When Ryan righted himself and began to walk away, Gavin could see his eyes bright. Ryan definitely got the reaction that he wanted out of Adam.

Eventually, Gavin got bored of watching Ryan freak out his captors. There wasn’t much in the way for torture, just more scare tactics. Gavin leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep. He had had a extremely long day.

*****

When Gavin was jostled awake, he had forgotten where he was. Michael, whom had apparently grown tired of being his pillow, stood up abruptly. He watched Michael leave the room before looking around. He had noticed a lot of things had changed since he had fallen asleep.

Apparently, Ryan had decided to stop playing his little game with the men. The man with the dark hair, Adam, had a bullet between his eyes. Gavin was not sure how he had slept through a gunshot, he must have been completely out. Though, knowing Ryan, the gun probably had a silencer on it. The blonde man, James, was also dead though Gavin wasn’t sure how. All he knew was that there was a lot of blood. Elyse was still alive, sobbing loudly. She was covered in blood, mostly the other’s but some was her own. She was currently pleading with Ryan. Though, it sounded like she was pleading more for him to kill her.

“Please!” She sobbed. “I can’t do this again!” Her blonde hair was matted to her head with blood. Whatever makeup she had been wearing was streaming down her face as she cried.

“Can’t do what again, sweetheart?” Ryan asked. Ryan had leaned over her threateningly, his hands rested on the arms of her chair.

Gavin sighed, “We killed her old crew.” Ryan turned and looked at Gavin for his spot leaking over Elyse. “A while back we were working with that knob kingpin who thought stealing from us was a good idea.”

Gavin could almost see the wheels turning in Ryan’s head. Slowly, the other man began to nod. He turned back to Elyse, Gavin could see her visibly flinch.

“You want me to kill you?” Ryan asked the woman, in a low deep voice.

Elyse began crying harder but nodded. “The blonde guy, he was my husband. I don’t want to live any longer without him here.” She said, between sobs.

Gavin almost smiled, he knew Ryan had a bit of a romantic side to him. Granted, it was covered under the larger and more terrifying homicidal side. Ryan gestured for the Gavin to leave the room. The others had already left; Geoff tended not to do well with a lot of blood. Ryan followed them out and shut the door. They could hear Elyse yelling, wondering what was going on.

Ryan pulled off his skull mask and ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to where Gavin had leaned himself against the wall and took Gavin in his arms. Gavin hugged his friend back, tightly. When Ryan pulled back he looked Gavin over. “They really didn’t hurt you?” he asked, his blue eyes concerned.

Gavin shook his head, “No, they pretty much left me alone to wait.”

Ryan sighed, thankful. He was very glad the younger man was ok. When the ping went off from Michael’s necklace the entire crew went into high alert. Ryan had been having a very nice nap, woke up listening to his crew yelling. He had dressed and left the safehouse minutes after the ping came through. The crew was not going to let Gavin be alone for too long. 

Gavin smiled at the older man, “You got blood on my shirt.” 

Ryan laughed and put his mask back on. Gavin knew what he was going to do. He heard Ryan let out a long breath as he squared his shoulders. Gavin leaned back against the wall and watched Ryan enter the room again. Gavin leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He heard the shot and winced. Now that everything was over he was exhausted. Listening to the footsteps walk down the hall, Gavin opened his eyes and saw Michael. 

Michael gave him a small smile. “Ready to go, boi?” 

Gavin pushed off the wall and walked up to Michael, who threw an arm around him. “Very ready.” The pair walked away and out of the warehouse, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank some lovelies from the Ladies of RT Facebook Group. 
> 
> Thank you Leah, and Nicole for reading this. Leah: your grammar help was fantastic. Nicole: thank you for rooting me on. 
> 
> <3  
> I also want to thank you, the reader, for reading this. I hope it didn't suck too bad.


End file.
